cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frawley
Frawley is a proud nation of the NPO, and one of the top nations in the game having reached #19 at its peak. Alliance Dealings Frawley as a member of the New Pacific Order has had a varied history dealing with many parts of the alliances. Membership Membership to the NPO was granted to Frawley on the 14th of March, 2006. In the beginning, Frawley kept behind the scenes. Frawley spent the Citrus and ISCN Wars following orders. However during the Second Polar War, Frawley had learned enough began to take a much more active role. Lieutenant The nation of Frawley was offered the position of Lieutenant of Epsilon Battalion just prior to Great War. During his command Epsilon, being mainly midsize nations, took the brunt of the CoaLUEtion attack. Despite this, the battalion still managed to send the most aid out during the war. Helped vastly by the efforts of Quartermaster Stryker90. In addition Frawley drew up the famous Great War Target List, allowing co-ordination between the battalions. Going on a break for a month the next position offered to Frawley was that of Lieutenant of Zeta Battalion. During his stay as Lieutenant, Frawley initiated new target reporting protocol that still stands as the standard within the Pacifica war machine. However this command was also vastly interrupted by Frawley's appointment as a Bank Executive, Head of War Department. The final military role Frawley undertook was that of Lieutenant of Omega Battalion. Since Omega was the strongest and most respected battalion within the order, it was quite an honor for Frawley to be appointed. However halfway through his appointment, Frawley was given the new duty of being a member of the 10th Alliance Council. Bank Membership Frawley joined the bank during the great reforms prior to the Great War. He quickly rose through the ranks and soon became Head of the War Aid Department, as a Bank Executive. During his tenure as HoWA the War Division has handled in excess of 300 aid requests as well as many aid trees. The total aid that has been organized by the bank during Frawley’s tenure exceeded $30,000,000,000. The total aid given by the nation of Frawley itself is currently $556,000,000. Frawley has been the first member of the NPO to cross the $100,000,000, the $200,000,000, and the $300,000,000, the $400,000,000 and the $500,000,000 dollar threshold for aid giving. After his successful tenure as HoWA, Frawley was promoted to Chairman of the Bank. He has a long and auspicious career as Bank Chairman, but stepped down recently due to increased duties and less time. He was replaced as Bank Chairman by Lord Strider Alliance Council Frawley served in the November Alliance of the New Pacific Order, appointed by Dilber after the resignation of Hechal. During his stay as AC member, numerous treaties were signed, including the original MDP with CIS. One of Frawleys's other contributions was the initial draft of the treaty that became known as the "World Unity Order" (WUT). Field Marshall At the start of December, Frawley was promoted to one of the most powerful positions within the New Pacific Order military, Field Marshall. His role now included complete war strategy and management of the New Pacific Order's war machine. Coupled with his banking duties this made a combination that until the appointment of Anthony allowed great co-ordination and effective management of rogues and wars. Imperial Officer Frawley was appointed as the Officer of Economic Affairs in the great reformation. This position put Frawley in charge of all economic activity within the Order. His main focus is currently managing the Bank and the Tech Corps. His main job now is overseer of the bank, ensuring that the bank is well organized and prepared to assist his Comrades in the Order. He is also involved in the distributing of tech to other members of the NPO through the Tech Corps. In addition to all of that, he is active on the diplomatic scene, arranging inter-alliance tech deals with other alliances to benefit his Pacifican Comrade. He has also assisted several of the New Pacific Order's closest allies is organizing and building their banking systems, including the New Polar Order's current banking organization. Wars The Nation of Frawley has been involved in many wars including: *Citrus Campaign *ICSN Debacle *Second Arctic War *Warpstorm Alliance War *Great Patriotic War *The Second Great War *Holy War of Farkistan *War on the Empire *The Third Great War *The Alaskan Folly *Green Civil War *Copyright War *NPO-ONOS War *FAN-WUT War In the FAN-WUT War, unlike most of the previous wars where he was a banker, Frawley fought at the front lines. He spent over 40 straight days fighting in the FAN war, receiving a nuke almost everyday. He had been friends with some of the FAN members, so they took it personally and sent nukes towards Frawley whenever they could. He ended the war with a total of 40 nukes detonating over his nation during this war. After starting the war with 10,000 infrastructure, he ended the war with around 3,00 infrastructure. At 19 days inactive, his connection to the world dropped out for a short period of time, causing his citizens to give up in despair and his nation to be wiped from the planet. *The Unjust War The NPO did not actually fight in The Unjust War, however Frawley was instrumental in organizing the massive aid blitz the NPO sent to its allies. A total of over $1,500,000,000 was sent out from the New Pacific Order after this war at a rate of $100,000,000 a day. *The Reeducation *InFANtile War *The Hippy War ---- Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order